Born this Way
by bottledcages
Summary: All started of with a song...But Gwaine had different ideas... Lemon, Slash, Gwercival. Be warned.


**Gwercival**

**Born this Way**

"_I'm too sexy for my chain mail, too sexy for my chain mail, so sexy that it hurts! And I'm too sexy for the King, too sexy for Merlin, Gaius and-"_

"Percival… What the hell are you doing?"

Gwaine stood in the doorway of the knights armoury, eyebrows raised.

Percival, one of the strongest knights of Camelot, stood wearing nothing but his undergarments, the sheath from his sword raised to his lips like a microphone, head tilted back, mouth parted and eyes wide.

"Er…"

Gwaine smiled easily at his scandalized friend.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. After all, you're not the only one who's too sexy for his chain mail."

Gwaine then proceeded to take of his own chain mail, swinging the metalled shirt around his head before smirking at Percival as he chucked it on the floor.

"See this?" Gwaine asked, gesturing to his bare chest. "You can't beat this."

Percival just stared at him, jaw dropped.

_God, Gwaine's hot!_

"Did…did you just say I'm _hot?"_

_Ah shit!_

Gwaine's smile faltered before widening. Percival flushed, pink colouring his stern features.

"I never would have guessed you swung that way, Percival!"

"Don't tell anyone!" The severely embarrassed knight pleaded. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"You know, you're pretty hot too." Gwaine commented, walking over to the larger man, resting a calloused hand on his muscled shoulder.

Percival couldn't move, Gwaine was so close to him; he could feel the heat radiating from the other mans skin, taste the sweat that he had worked up whilst training with Arthur merely minuets before.

"I thought you liked Guinevere." Percival stuttered as Gwaine came to stand behind him. Both hands now resting on his shoulders, Percival couldn't prevent the moan that escaped his lips as Gwaine started to give him a massage, his left hand trailing down Percival's chest every now and then.

"Yeah," Gwaine started in response to Percival's earlier question, nuzzling his face into his bare back. "But I soon realised that wasn't what I wanted."

Percival swallowed thickly, voice cracked as he asked:

"What did you want?"

Gwaine chuckled as he suddenly pressed himself against Percival, his chest touching the larger mans back, hips touching.

"Well… Let's just say I was born this way."

Percival didn't know what to do. When he had gotten up that morning; getting it on with Gwaine certainly hadn't crossed his mind. Sure, he like guys more than gals, and Gwaine was seriously hot… But did he really want to do this with him? They were friends and if Gwaine wanted what Percival thought he wanted…

Percival's thoughts crashed to a stop as Gwaine started to gyrate against him. Reaching his arms up around him to touch Percival's abs, Gwaine gently started to pull at Percival's hardened nipples, teasing them beneath his lieth fingers, eliciting pleasured groans the larger man.

"Gwaine…Gwaine, stop," Percival said breathlessly, spinning round to face his long haired friend. "I really don't think we should-"

He was cut of by a devious grin and a hand slipping down his pants.

"Come on, Percival," Gwaine whispered, hand grasping the unsure males hardening dick and pulling it- hard.

Percival moaned with ecstasy as Gwaine stroked the throbbing tip of his member. "You know you want it!"

And Percival did want it. He wanted it bad.

So he started to unbuckle Gwaine's belt and yanked his trousers down. He refused to let this cocky bastard take the lead in this.

Gwaine threw his head back in delight as Percival bent down and enclosed his penis in his mouth.

Percival's tongue slipping and sliding over his shaft, smothering a desperate scream of pleasure as he came in the other man's sticky mouth.

Releasing Gwaine's cock and swiping him around so his back was pressed against his chest, Percival started to press his own penis against Gwaine's naval. Slowly sliding himself in, both men could feel themselves reaching their climax as Percival finally touched Gwaine's prostate-

"Oh Merlin! Harder! Harder!"

Two naked figures burst through the armoury doors, falling to the floor, much to Gwaine and Percival's horror.

The king… Arthur and Merlin… were having sex… right there…next to them…also having sex.

As both couples froze, having noticed each other presence and their compromising positions, they all slowly moved apart, just staring at each other in embarrassment until Gwaine decided to break the ice.

"Foursome, anyone?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Dear God that was hard to write! I have never ever written anything like that before and seriously never plan to again. First lemon… Please forgive any inaccuracies… this was a challenge. Which I will never partake again. Gwercival is a hot pairing though…**_

_**Review? **_


End file.
